The Fire and Ice Twins
by melancholic-mIsAkI248
Summary: One stormy night, Elsa and Anna find a set of twins out in the rain. They decide to take them in after hearing their painful backstory and learning that they obtain the powers of fire and ice; with Elsa agreeing to help them control their abilities. What will happen to this magical family? And what about their cruel stepfather who is determined to take them back and lock them up?
1. Chapter 1: The Twins

**Hello, everyone! So, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. After reading this, please tell me your thoughts about it immediately so I'll know if I should continue it or not. Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters except for my OCs. **

* * *

Fire & Ice

Chapter 1

_BOOM! CRASH! THUUUSSSHH!_

Elsa sighed exasperatedly as she slowly sat up from her bed. She looked out her window and was greeted by the sight of dark clouds hovering over the entire kingdom as blue sparks of lightning flashed every once in a while the sound of thunder accompanied it as well.

It had been raining for at least a week, already. Anna had begun complaining how she missed ice skating day and because of this, began singing one of the old nursery rhymes they'd use to sing whenever it'd rain; but it obviously didn't work.

Elsa wanted it to stop as well, actually. She grew tired of hearing Anna's complaints, but also because she wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. She knew it was very out of character for her (she even wondered how Anna would react if she told the princess this), but she really missed seeing the bright sun and see the flowers bloom.

_Well, I can't do anything about it. _She mentally sighed as she thought about this. There would be times when she did wish that her powers could do something with the weather besides make snow storms and cause an eternal winter (she winced at the last part). It would've been extremely useful if it did.

Deciding that she doesn't go to sleep and probably grab a midnight snack (chocolate all the way), Elsa got out of bed and exited the room.

Closing the door behind her, she made sure that no one was awake. She wouldn't be surprised if she saw Anna; especially since there were numerous times when the princess would wake Elsa in the middle of the night just to go eat chocolate. It obviously didn't surprise the Queen, but she just wasn't that much used to having Anna enter her room without out her knowledge. It had been so long, right before the incident.

_No. Don't think about that now. That was in the past. Anna's fine and I know how to control my powers now._ That was what Elsa would tell herself at least. But every time she thought about it, she would get this feeling of doubt inside her. She may know how to control her powers, but who knows when they can get out of control again. They were a part of her, they always were. But it always felt like they had complete dominance over who was in control.

_No, Elsa. They're not in control, you are. _Shaking her head, Elsa continued her silent stroll to the kitchen.

* * *

By the time she got there, it seemed that she was beaten to it already.

"Anna?" The strawberry-blonde jumped slightly as she turned to face her sister. Her mouth was completely stuffed and her lips were coated with chocolate. With her eyes wide, she immediately gulped down the chocolate in her mouth and wiped away the stains on her lips before grinning sheepishly.

"E-Elsa! What are you doing here?" She asked; hiding the remaining chocolate in her hands behind her back. "I was just, uh, having a little snack and all."

"I can see that," The Queen chuckled as she gently removed a remaining stain on her sister's cheek. "And I came here with the same idea as you; but I assume that you've already consumed all the chocolate?"

"What?" Anna looked around nervously. "What chocolate? I wasn't eating any chocolate? Nope, not me. It's not like I came down here to eat all that chocolate for revenge after you won the last snowball fight and all; so yeah. Besides, I already ate few, erm, sandwiches so I'm good."

Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow as a small smile made its way to her face. "I see. Then I suppose you wouldn't want to share the box of chocolate I received from a visitor from a different country today."

Anna's ears perked up after hearing this. Box? Chocolate? From a different country?

"It's your favorite too; dark chocolate." Elsa then brought out a light blue colored box from the cabinet and cooled it, preventing it from melting.

_Dark chocolate?! _Anna's mouth began to drool at the mention of said food; before realizing that she was going to reveal that she indeed came down to eat chocolate.

"Nope. Still won't eat." She spoke as she shook her head furiously. "Are you sure?" Elsa took a piece and examined it. "I heard that it was made by the best. The ingredients used to make it were quite expensive as well." By this time, Anna was already gazing at it longingly, drool slipping out of her mouth. "But, I guess since you already ate you wouldn't want to have some, would you?"

"Uh, I..." Anna glanced nervously at the deliciously tempting chocolate in her sister's hand and the usual chocolate she was hiding behind her back. She had two choices, reveal that she had eaten all the chocolate or deny once more and make a break for it.

The first option was definitely not a choice in Anna's mind. But neither was the second. So, she just decided to stick with the first one since it was the most logical and Elsa already figured it out anyway.

With a deep sigh and a small smirk from Elsa, Anna confessed. "Fine, fine. I ate all the chocolate because I was upset that you won the snowball fight for like hundred time already––"

"A hundred and one." Elsa corrected.

"Don't rub it in my face," Anna glared as she frowned, before continuing. "And then decided to eat all the chocolate so you would know how I feel about losing."

"And that didn't go too well, now did it?" Elsa spoke teasingly.

"How was I supposed to know that you had an extra box?!" Anna exclaimed. "For all I know, you could be hiding more! Oh, I promise you Elsa, I'm gonna find those and eat it all before you can!"

"Sure, Anna." Elsa ruffled her sister's hair. "I'll just wait for the day you start doing math."

"HEY!"

Elsa simply laughed while Anna pouted and glared at her but ended up laughing along as well.

Suddenly, though, at that moment, they heard crying noises. The sounds were soft, but whoever was crying seemed to be in desperate need of help. This alarmed the two sisters of course and they immediately searched for the source of the noise.

"They must be outside! Come on!" Anna exclaimed, running out of the kitchen.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa immediately ran after her younger sibling; concerned that it might all just be an act to lure them out.

* * *

By the time they had left the castle, the two could see two small figures in the distance, out in the rain. One seemed to be limping and was hanging on to his or her companion while the other helped his or her friend while calling for help.

"Help! Somebody, please help!" The person called out, and the Royal siblings recognized it as a little girl's voice. "Please, anybody! My sister's sick! We need help!"

When she looked closely at the children, Elsa was not bothered by the fact that the rain pouring down against them not in the least bothered the two children. The thing that did bother Elsa although, was the sight before her.

The seemingly older one of the look-alikes was holding onto her nearly unconscious sister as she cried for help with worried and guilty eyes. The strong resemblance to a certain memory years ago triggered something in Elsa and she immediately ran to them; making a ice walkway in order to prevent her from getting hit by the rain.

"Please, help." The one that had been crying for a help, a girl with platinum blonde hair the same as Elsa's, pleaded as she stared at the Queen with mixed emotions. The Queen said nothing else except create an ice dome around them and kneel next to them before touching the girl's sister's forehead.

"Her fever's too high." She spoke. The girl's fever was really high that even the Snow Queen herself could feel it. "We need to get her to a medic. Now."

"Elsa!" Anna then entered the dome with a panicked yet slightly relieved expression her face. "I already called the medic. He should be on his way right now."

"Thank you."

Anna then noticed the girls and gasped upon seeing their wounds. "Oh my gosh...who did this to you?"

The blonde haired girl stayed silent, obviously showing that she didn't want to talk about it. Anna stared worriedly at her while Elsa gently took the sick girl's hand and helped her stand.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to get your sister inside. Can you stand?" The blonde haired girl's look alike, a girl with midnight black hair, nodded weakly. "Okay. Anna, go and wake up Kai and Gerda and tell them to prepare a room for these two as well a bowl of cool water and a towel." Anna nodded and dashed out of the ice dome.

"Come on, we'll do this slowly, okay?" Elsa spoke to the black haired girl who nodded once again in response.

"Hang in there, Faith..." The blonde haired girl spoke as she stared at her sister with concern and fear.

* * *

Hours later, the two girls were found inside one of the castle bedrooms, both asleep. As they slept soundly, Elsa and Anna patiently waited for the doctor to finally leave the room––Well, Elsa did anyway.

"Where is he? What's taking him so long?" Anna asked as she paced back and forth in front of the door. Her face clearly showed worry and concern as she did so and Elsa couldn't help but be amused at how much anxiety and panic her sister was showing, despite the current situation being a grave one.

"You need to calm down, Anna." Elsa spoke as she placed a cold yet gentle hand on her sister's shoulder. She gazed into her eyes that matched hers so perfectly, the only difference being the shade. "I'm sure they'll be fine. The doctor is the best we have, he'll surely be able to do something."

"I know..." Anna sighed. "It's just that...they remind me so much of you and me that I can't help it..."

"I know, Anna." Elsa smiled albeit sadly "It was the same for me, too."

"It was?" Anna gazed at her with slight curiosity but the same painful emotions were still there. "Is that why you helped them so quickly? Even I was surprised when you did."

"It is. Now, since they're like us, they're going to be fine, alright?"

"I guess..."

"Cheer up," Elsa smiled reassuringly at her sister. "They _will_ be fine. You and I both knew it."

"Yeah...I guess we do." Anna smiled at her sister. "Thanks, Elsa."

The Queen simply smiled back at her sister until they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door closing. Looking at who it was, they saw the doctor.

Being the more concerned of the two, Anna was the first to speak up. "Are they fine? Will they be alright?" She asked almost immediately.

"They're fine, your highness. They just need some rest." The doctor smiled reassuringly at the young princess.

"And their conditions?" Elsa questioned.

"Fortunately, their wounds are simply shallow and will heal over time. The younger one also seems to be simply having a common fever and will get better so long as she takes these medicines for the next few days. Here are the prescriptions; she must take the medicine once every five hours and must get as much sleep as she can." The doctor replied as he handed a piece of parchment with slightly messy handwriting on it. "I see. Thank you very much for your help, doctor." He simply bowed respectfully before picking up his case and leaving.

After he left, the two sisters immediately sighed in relief and laughed slightly at their synchronization.

"I told you they would be fine." Elsa smiled.

"Yeah. You're always right anyway––Well, except during the eternal winter and all...I shouldn't have said that." Anna looked away sheepishly.

"No, no, it's alright. I made a lot of mistakes during that time so I don't really mind if you criticize me about it."

"But Elsa––"

"Your majesties," Gerda suddenly exited the room where the children had been resting in. "One of the children have awoken."

"Ah. Thank you for informing us, Gerda." The head maid simply bowed and left the area.

With that, Anna immediately entered the room while Elsa simply followed her from behind. Entering the room, they saw that the platinum blonde haired girl was sitting up on her bed and looking at the window, watching as the dark clouds surrounding the kingdom slowly dispersed and revealed the sun.

"Hey," The girl snapped her head towards them the moment she heard Anna's voice. Realizing it was their saviors, her expression relaxed a bit and she smiled slightly.

"Hello, your majesties."

"You don't have to call us that; you can call me Anna and her Elsa."

Anna then skipped towards the girl and sat on the bed, facing her.

"So, what's your name?" The girl looked hesitant for a moment before replying.

"Hope."

"And your sister must be Faith?" Elsa asked, immediately guessing their names as she glanced over to the sleeping girl. Hope nodded.

"What happened to you, Hope?" Anna asked, curious and worried. "You had cuts and bruises all over you; you could've died!" Hope stared at her pale, bandaged hands and spoke in a soft voice.

"My father did this."

"What?" The sisters spoke in unison, clearly shocked.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

The twelve-year-old bit her lip a bit as she recalled certain memories. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"It all started like this."


	2. Chapter 2: Their Life Story

**Hello, once again! So, this is the second chapter of this fanfic and like the previous chapter, I'd like you tell me your thoughts immediately after reading it. **

**Btw. This is STRICTLY not Elsanna. If it were, it would be in a sisterly way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. Only my OCs. **

* * *

Fire and Ice

Chapter 2

Faith and I were only kids. We lived in a small village far away from here. Our mom was taking care of us since our dad disappeared when were born. We were both only seven years old at the time, so things are slightly blurry to me but I can still remember what happened.

It was March 22, a Saturday. Faith and I were playing in the garden of our house. Our mom was away, so we decided to go and have some fun.

We weren't allowed to leave the house, for some reason although. Our parents said it was to protect us––But from what? Whenever we'd ask them, they'd just drop the subject then and there. As kids, we didn't really push them into telling us so we let it be.

But anyways, like I said, we were playing in the garden.

"Hope, Hope! Look at this!" Seven-year-old Faith called her older twin's name over and over again as she ran towards said look-alike.

She had done it, she had found out how to make a flower crown! Hope already knew how to, being the smarter one. But whenever Faith consulted her about it, she would refuse to tell her how and give the same reply over and over again: "No."

Faith was really confused why her sister wouldn't teach her. They were twins, right? From what she read in books, twins are supposed to be the best of buddies and closest to each other. So...why did Hope refuse to teach her one simple item?

Hope, meanwhile, looked at her sister. She had seen a beautiful rose that reminded her of said twin, so she gently took it and hid it behind her back. Standing up from where she sat, she smiled at her twin.

"What is it?" Hope asked. She was surprised that Faith didn't notice the anxiety in her tone; it was either she was a great actor or Faith was actually what their parents' call 'gulible' (gool-i-bel, as they pronounced it at the time).

"Tada!" Faith proudly showed off –what she calls magnificent – flower crown. "I, uh, what do you call it...um...oh, right! I present to you my um, wonderful, I think? Yeah. My wonderful art, uh, work!"

As Hope stared at her twin's work, she was amazed at how it was beautifully done. And she learned it in only a day! Well, Hope expected no less from her sister since Faith was always the artistic one among the two.

Grinning at her look-alike, Hope praised her. "It's really pretty, Faith!" she exclaimed. "Here––An award for making the best flower crown." With that, she brought out the flower behind her back. When she revealed it to her sister, they immediately had the chills.

* * *

"...When we looked at it, we found that the rose froze under my touch. We were both amazed, especially Faith. So, she touched the rose and the ice completely melted all of a sudden and instead caught on fire. That was when we realized that we both had powers." Hope explained with a calm expression.

"I always thought that my powers would be the extent of magic that I would see..." Elsa muttered to herself as she gazed at her own hands. "But to think that there are others like me..."

"Wait, a sec," Anna suddenly spoke up. "What does this have to do with your father, um...hurting you?"

"I was getting to that," the younger girl replied. "So after we found out about our powers..."

* * *

After that day, Faith and I promised to keep our powers a secret from our mom. We never held secrets from her, you see. She'd force the truth right out of us if we did. So, we made sure not to show any signs of magic.

But, as kids, we obviously didn't waste our time doing nothing while knowing we had magical powers that most people didn't have. As you can imagine, we began experimenting with our abilities. We'd sneak out every night and do whatever we wanted to with our magic.

We thought that it was harmless; that we could just make it disappear in a flash. But we were new to this; so when the time came for us to show our parents' our secret, it was too late.

We had experimented with our powers for too long, we didn't realize that we only made it stronger and harder to control. So, when Faith and I were practicing in the garden one day, everything went to chaos.

We were practicing like usual. We made sure to make our own separate areas in order to not distract each other; especially since we were practically the opposite element of the other.

While I was busy creating something out of ice, I accidentally slipped on my own ice and it hit our house, causing it to freeze completely. Faith was in the way that time, but she fortunately dodged it in time. The bad part about that, although, is that she also accidentally let out a small fireball due to the surprise and it hit the house as well.

So, the house was both freezing and burning at the same time.

Our mom were still inside, and so we desperately tried to redo the magic. Faith tried to melt the ice, and I tried to diminish the fire. Luckily, our teamwork succeeded in putting out the fire and thawing the ice; but it did not stop what happened inside.

During the time of the incident, a burnt, falling piece of wood with an ice spike attached to it hit our mom in the heart. We tried to save her, we did as much as we could. But nothing ever worked.

So, in the end, our mom died due to an accident caused by us.

* * *

"I still don't get how it's related to your dad." Anna spoke with a confused expression.

Elsa sighed while Hope inwardly groaned. Were all princesses like this? It was surprising to the young ice mage how the Queen and Princess were related.

"That's because I wasn't finished yet," she said, trying her best to stay calm. "I was just about to get to that part."

"Oh." Anna sheepishly grinned. "Carry on, then."

Sighing, Hope continued.

* * *

Since then, we were forced out of our home and sent straight to the orphanage. We didn't tell anyone how it happened, and simply said that there was an accidental fire. Thankfully, no one noticed that our mom died due to an ice spike; but the thought would always haunt us, especially me.

I was the one with the ice magic. And what stabbed her was ice created by me. My entire life was turned upside down by that incident; and it feels like a really heavy burden was placed on me since I was the reason of our mom's death.

Anyways, it was about a week after the incident and Faith and I were simply in our room. The other kids didn't want to play with us––no, they didn't want to play with _Faith._ They said that she would only bring misfortune since her eyes were the color red. I'd shoo them away every time they picked on her, of course. But I'd feel kind of guilty and sad since they were bullying such a nice kid as her.

But back to our main topic; Faith and I were in our room. We didn't expect any visitors that day, especially since the parents would only come on Saturdays. But, someone did come and was looking specifically for us.

He was a man by the name of Steiner Anfinsen. He was just recently divorced and his children went with the wife. I don't really know what happened, but I recall hearing someone say that he kept on abusing the wife and children.

I was cautious of this man of course. He could do the same to Faith and I. So, by the time we were adopted, I braced myself for the attacks.

But nothing happened.

Much to my surprise, he actually took care of us like a real dad did. He'd feed us well, buy us toys and dresses from time to time; I had actually thought he was going to be a great father!

So, Faith and I decided to show him our abilities. We thought that he'd understand, that he'd accept out powers. So when the time came, we did.

And he reacted in a way we didn't expect him to.

He got mad, _really _mad. He began cursing and called us monsters. He had even gone as far as throw a piece of furniture at us. We didn't understand why he was like that, of course. We were only nine at the time.

Since then, he began to abuse us the same way he did with his previous family. He kept on saying how we were creatures created by the devil, and how we shouldn't have lived. It hurt, of course. He was so kind at the start, what had happened?

Three years later, we found out the reason. He adopted us because he was lonely––But also because he needed someone to let out all his anger on. It seems he knew about our powers, and just waited for the time we'd show him. He used it as an excuse, and knew we couldn't fight back or else he'd simply spill our secret.

Knowing that fighting wouldn't work, we hatched an escape plan. It involved a few sleeping pills that could knock out a person for at least five hours, enough time for us to leave. So, we packed our things and ran as far as we could from that horrible place.

We couldn't stay anywhere in the village, everyone knew anyone there so people would surely send us back. And so we left the village as well with no food. I was able to provide the water by making Faith melt my ice, but that is all we ever had.

For weeks, we travelled. We'd meet a few other travellers on the way, and they'd give us food that would last us a few days. It's actually surprising how we were able to survive this far. But I guess having abilities has its advantages.

As we were travelling, we heard rumors that a kingdom had been condemned to an eternal winter but was soon thawed by its own ruler that had caused the winter. That's when we learned about you, Queen Elsa.

Faith grew excited upon learning that there was someone else like us––like _me._ She kept on saying how you could help us control her powers and that we just _had_ to meet you.

I was reluctant of course. We barely had enough food to go to another kingdom. But, if you had seen the look on Faith's face, it made it extremely hard to refuse. And so, we travelled to Arendelle.

But like I said, we lacked food. So, there were days when we had nothing to eat at all. We could drink anything either, for the rain would only put out Faith's fire. So for days we walked out in the rain with nothing to eat or drink.

I was immune to getting sick, so I wasn't the least bothered by the rain. But Faith was a completely different case. She was practically fire, and we all know what happens to fire when it meets water. She got sick almost immediately after the rain began, and there was no one around to help us.

So, we had no choice but to continue to your kingdom. We hoped that someone would help us. So when we finally reached Arendelle, the first thing I did was call for help. But no one did.

I swore I saw people looking out their windows, but whenever I'd look they'd just close the curtains. I then went to the cheapest doctor I could find, but we lacked the money. So, we were left in the rain.

I thought things wouldn't get any worse, but it did. Faith was already too weak, she ended up collapsing on the ground. I didn't know what to do, obviously. I was only a kid, I had no experience with anything medical related. So, the only thing I could do was cry for help, hoping someone would save my sister.

* * *

"...And that's when you come in. I'm pretty sure you know what happened next." Hope ended with a sigh of relief. It was hard telling someone your entire life story, especially if they're the Royal Family.

"That..." Anna bit on a piece of cloth as she tried to hold back the tears. "...Is the saddest story I've ever heard..."

"So your father only adopted you to abuse you?" Elsa asked with a sad expression. "Why?"

"That's for him to know and us to find out," Hope sighed before looking at her sister who still lay asleep. "I just hope Faith is alright..."

"Wait," Anna suddenly spoke up after wiping away her tears. "So you're technically on the run, right?"

"Sort of...except with no one following us, I think." Hope replied.

"And you need a place to stay? And someone to help you control your powers?"

"Yes..."

Hearing this, Anna's eyes seemed to glint with excitement. Standing up, she grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her outside.

"Excuse for a moment!"

Closing the door behind her, Anna grinned while Elsa simply raised an eyebrow. Those eyes, that smile, that stance––It only meant one thing in Elsa's head.

"No." The Queen spoke with a stern expression.

"But, Elsa!" Anna placed her hands together and leaned towards her sister. "We _have_ to keep them! They don't have anywhere else to stay and from what I heard, no one wants to help them!"

"They are not dogs, Anna." the twenty-one year old sighed. "They are living humans, and ones we cannot keep."

"They're kids!" Anna continued to convince her sister. "They also need someone to help them control their magic; something only _you_ can do! That's why they came here in the first place!"

"Anna, you hardly know how to raise a child." Elsa pointed out.

"Well, so do you!" Anna countered back.

"Exactly my point––_Neither_ of us know how to raise a child."

"Come on, Elsa." Anna gave her the puppy dog eyes. She knew Elsa was weak to this, she had experimented a few times before when she was banned from eating chocolate for a whole month. "Pllleeeaaassseee?"

Staring at her, Elsa tried to resist. _Damn you and your puppy dog eyes_. Elsa thought as she continued to hold back herself. She was insanely vulnerable to Anna's pleading eyes; probably due to the fact that they were separated from each other for thirteen years and so Elsa's mind wasn't used to seeing this. _I'm no match for her._ Sighing, Elsa spoke.

"Fine...they can stay..." She agreed.

"And...?" Anna spoke expectantly.

"And I'll help them control their abilities..."

"YES!" Anna tackled her sister into a hug with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, Elsa!"

After hearing this, Elsa smiled back and hugged her sister tenderly despite her hands being cold.

"You're welcome, Anna."

Soon after, Anna pulled away with an excited smile. "I'm gonna go tell Hope. Ohhh, she'll be so happy, I'm sure of it!" And with that, the Princess than dashed into the room as the door closed by itself.

When Elsa was sure she was completely alone, she sighed exasperatedly and held her head.

"What did I get myself into...?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

**Yo! I'm back again with another chapter of 'The Fire and Ice Twins'. I think it's a terrible title, by the way. SOMEONE GIVE ME A NEW ONE PLEASE? **

**Anyways, I was really sleepy when I made this chapter so please tell me if I did anything wrong or made Elsa too OOC in this chapter because I think I did.**

**But enough about that, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters except for my OCs**

* * *

_"Monsters! Both of you are monsters!" _

_I stared at the man before us with eyes filled with fear and anger. Fear because I was afraid of the livid expression on his face. Anger because I was outraged that he had hurt my only family left. _

_What had happened to the kind man we knew? The one who'd come home everyday with presents and dresses and the like? Was it all an act? A way to fool us? Well, fooled us he did; but he will not get away with this._

_I watched as he raised a fist and saw it pull down towards us like an anchor was suddenly chained to it. He nearly hit my twin straight in the face, but I stood in front of her on time. The punch landed on me because of my action, and I found myself on the floor with a large bruise on my face._

_Although it was faint and slightly raspy, I could still hear her voice calling my name. The tone in her voice clearly held sorrow and concern; and this was enough to give me the strength to stand up._

_When I do, I see his furious face once more and I receive a kick in the stomach._

_"You are a monster! Die!"_

_A shrill scream fills the room and I can no longer hear her sobs. I look up from where I lay and am greeted by a sight that made my blood boil and scream. A knife coated in blood lands next to me and a pool of blood reaches my feet. A small laugh from above me slowly grows into a loud one, a laugh of a maniac. Why? Why did he do this to her?!_

_I look at the victim once more and scream her name for the world to hear, for the world to know my grief over the person who I only ever cared for._

* * *

"FAITH!"

Hope shot up as she screamed her sister's name. Sweat rolled down her skin and her loud pants of exhaustion replaced the sound of her loud scream.

_Was that...a nightmare?_ She thought to herself as she looked around her. She was in a place she was unfamiliar with, and had momentarily thought she had been kidnapped. But these thoughts were replaced when a certain Queen rushed into the room with a flustered expression.

"Hope?" Queen Elsa of Arendelle sauntered over to the young girl's side while her younger sister followed quickly after. "Are you alright? Did something happen?" She asked with a worried tone as she placed a pale hand on Hope who was slightly surprised yet relieved.

"Yes. I'm fine, your maje––I mean, Elsa." Hope replied after remembering what the Princess had told her yesterday; before smiling reassuringly. "It was just a nightmare, that's all."

"Just a nightmare?" Anna raised her hands in the air. "You practically woke the entire castle up! We were so worried that something really bad had happened, you know?"

"Did I really scream that loud?" Hope asked sheepishly as she gazed into the eyes of the woman before her.

"Yes, you did." Elsa looked at Faith who still laid asleep on her bed next to Hope's. "I'm actually surprised that you're sister hardly moved an inch. What surprises me even more although is that wild hair of hers. If memory serves me right, it wasn't like that earlier."

Hope laughed light-heartedly. "That's how she always is." she smiled. "She was always the deep-sleeper, and her hair would somehow end up like a some sort of bird's nest. I'm the opposite although. I'd wake up in an instant if anyone touched me or even uttered a single word, and my hair would be perfectly fine the next day."

"Heh, you're like Elsa then," Anna grinned. "I swear, it's like she encased herself in ice or something."

After hearing this, Elsa looked away from the two as a small smile made way to her face. _If only she knew_. She thought as the memory of a certain morning made its way to her mind **(You'll know in a later chapter)**.

"Speaking of ice," Hope suddenly spoke up and faced Elsa. "Are you _really_ going to help us, your majes––I mean, Elsa?"

The Queen chuckled at how the young girls nearly called her 'your majesty' once again. "It seems it will take some time for you to get used to calling me that. I'm actually a bit jealous that you got Anna's name correctly instantly." she said with a smile.

"HA! That just means she likes me more then," Anna grinned and looked at Hope. "Right, Hope?"

"It's not that I don't like you, Anna." Hope spoke in a slightly shy tone. "It's just that you give off this..._non-mature_ air that it feels like I can talk to you freely."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna frowned; confused.

"It means she's recognized you more as a child rather than an adult." Elsa responded with a teasing smile.

"Hey! I am not a child!"

"U-huh. And sliding down banisters or running around the castle like a kid who ate seven cakes doesn't prove it?"

"Hey! I only ate seven cakes on my seventh birthday!"

"That's not the point, Anna."

"Fine then!" Anna stood up proudly and pointed a finger to the ceiling. "I hereby declare that I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, will from now on become mature starting tomorrow! Good day!"

"It's night."

"Good night!"

And with that, the princess marched out of the room with a determined face while a giggling Hope and amused Elsa stayed behind.

"Is the princess always like this?" Hope asked.

"Every single day," Elsa replied with a smile.

"I'm sure she and Faith would get along fine then." Hope looked at her unconscious twin with sad eyes. "If she were awake, that is."

As she continued to stare at the girl, Elsa saw the splitting image of herself when she was a child. The two of them were too alike, so much that it made the Queen want to help the girl before she grew up to become like her.

"Hope," she called out to the girl. The said blonde turned to face the Queen, slightly confused. "Do you care about your sister?"

She immediately nodded. "Yes. She's my counter-part and the only family I have left."

"But?" Elsa knew there was more to just that. There always was.

"But..." the twelve-year-old looked away with guilty eyes. "I'm afraid that I might do something bad to her. We're the polar opposites of each other; fire and ice don't exactly go well so I'm afraid that I'd accidently do something that would..._kill _her."

"I see." Elsa spoke.

_We really are the same. _She thought with smile. _I guess I better make sure she doesn't grow up like I did then._

"If that is what you think, then I will make a promise to you." Hope stared at her confusedly. A promise? Were Queens even allowed to make promises to simple commoners?

"I promise to help you control your powers so that you may protect those you love," Elsa smiled warmly at her. Her eyes softened as she placed a hand on Hope's. "And I promise to raise you to the best of my abilities, and teach you to become a princess."

Hope widened her eyes in shock. Her? And Faith? PRINCESSES?

"No, no, no," she waved her hands as she shook her head. "I––We _can't _be princess!"

"And why not?" Elsa asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because!" Hope exclaimed. "We're...we're commoners! Commoners can't just suddenly become princesses off the bat; and we only met yesterday!"

"Commoners can become royalty if adopted," Elsa explained.

"Wait...so does that mean..." Hope shook her head. "But why?!"

"I have plenty of reasons, Hope," the Snow Queen placed a hand on her shoulder. "So many that I won't have to tell you any."

"Wha––That doesn't even make sense!"

"It doesn't have to," Elsa stared into her eyes with a powerful gaze. "Now, do you want to learn to control your powers?"

"Y...yes..." Hope replied hesitantly.

"Do you want to become stronger?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want to protect your sister?"

"Yes!"

"Well then," Elsa sat up straight. "The answer is already lying before you."

Hope stared at her hands. Millions of thoughts ran through her head as she thought about the current situation.

"Will you become a princess to do all these things?"

And this time, she looked up and stared at Elsa with a determined expression. With her back straight and shoulders back, Hope replied.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4: Mature

**Hey! So, remember the promise Anna made in the previous chapter? Well, this one is entirely about it! I hope you'll like it and please tell me your thoughts about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters except for my OCs**

* * *

"Elsa?"

Elsa jumped slightly as she turned to face the door. She had woke up extremely early despite having slept late due to the fact that she had thousands of papers to sign and work on. Clearly she did not expect anyone else to be awake at this time besides Kai and Gerda.

Walking towards the door, she fixed her dress, stood straight and tall, and opened the door. When she did, she was surprised to see Hope staring at her with a confused and worried expression.

"Hope?" the Queen was clearly surprised. Why in the world was a twelve-year-old up this early? She thought most children woke up late like a certain princess she knew. "Why are you awake so early? Is there something wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

"N-no," Hope replied, shaking her head. She faced the Queen again with the same concerned expression. "It's just...uh...it's about your sister..."

_Anna? _Elsa raised an amused eyebrow. "What about Anna?" She questioned, interested in learning what other trouble her sister has caused.

"Well, she...she sorta, um..." Hope clearly couldn't say it. It was either out of shock, or she just couldn't find the correct words. "She's not really herself today..."

"And what do you mean by that?" Elsa asked. Not herself? Could the energetic princess be having some kind of problem?

"Well, while I was eating breakfast, she ate in a way that wasn't like herself." Hope began. "She ate more...regally and proper; not in a way that I'd expect her to. In other words she's become...mature."

"What?" Now this caught Elsa's full attention. Anna? Eating regally and proper? And she had thought that would only happen if the princess actually began doing math!

"Oh, hello Elsa, Hope." All of a sudden, Anna appeared by the hallway at least a meter away from them. What surprised them the most was that she was wearing _glasses_ and was holding a notebook with a _math equation_ on it.

"Anna...are you doing a math equation?" Elsa asked, shocked to the core. This was the thing she'd least expect her little sister to do.

"Why, yes, dear sister." Anna replied as she walked past by them. She stood straight and tall, much to their surprise. And she walked with grace and it surprised them how she hasn't tripped yet. "I've fully come to realize that math is actually quite an interesting subject and so I've decided to fully understand it."

Hearing these words, Elsa and Hope both practically jaw dropped. This definitely isn't the Anna they knew.

"Now, if excuse me." And with that, the "mature" princess walked away with poise and grace. By the time she was completely gone, the remaining two girls resumed their conversation.

"See what I mean?" Hope said, pointing at the direction of the eighteen-year-old.

"My...well this is going to be a problem..." Elsa spoke; still shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Could this be related to that vow she made last night? The one about her becoming more mature?" Hope asked.

"I believe so," Elsa sighed exasperatedly. This was going to be difficult to get used to so long as she continues to act like this. Hopefully, Elsa _won't _have to get used to it...

"So, uh, what do we do?" Hope questioned once more. "We can't just leave her like that!"

"Indeed we can't," Elsa replied. "But I don't think there's nothing else we can do. When Anna becomes too serious about something, she won't give up to anything."

"Wha––No! I won't feel at peace if there's _three_ mature people!" Hope exclaimed.

"Three?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What? Someone's gotta be the responsible one between me and my sister. It would only cause chaos if both of us were crazy."

"I see," Elsa smiled at her statement. "But anyways, I do agree with you that it wouldn't feel right if there were three mature adults here."

"You mean two adults and one mature kid."

"Yes, yes," Elsa spoke, amused by this. "So, what is your plan?"

"Well..." Hope pondered about it for a moment. After that, she smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"It goes like this. We'll..."

* * *

Later that day, Anna was found in the library reading a book. As she did so, she did not notice a certain twelve-year-old enter the room with a box of chocolates in her hand.

"Uh, Anna?" The said princess faced Hope and immediately spotted the plate of chocolates in her hand. Pretending not to be bothered by it, she spoke.

"Yes, Hope?" she asked.

"The chefs gave me this chocolate earlier today as a welcoming gift" Hope began. "I was wondering if you'd like to share it with me?"

"Of cou––" Anna paused, catching herself. She was supposed to be mature, and eating chocolate would only break her facade. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and declined. "I mean, no thank you. I am not quite hungry right now."

"Oh." Hope mentally groaned. She didn't take the bait! "Well, I'll just leave it here in case you get hungry again."

And so, the younger princess left the plate of chocolate on the table next to Anna before rushing out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she was greeted by a curious Elsa.

"Did she eat it?" she asked. "This is chocolate, Anna should've ––"

"Nope." Hope shook her head. "She replied with not being hungry."

"Huh, she must be really desperate then." Elsa spoke with amusement. "She's _always _hungry when it comes to chocolate."

"That's why I left it there," Hope said. "Wait an hour and we'll see if she ate it."

And when an hour passed by and they checked if the chocolate had been eaten, they saw it still on the table, completely untouched.

"Are you sure this will work?" Elsa asked cautiously as she hid behind a wall and looked down at Hope who stared up at her.

"Your sister loves you. She loves your powers and from what I can tell, loooves having fun; especially in the snow. How could she refuse to a snowball fight?" Hope reasoned.

"I might make things worse since I technically won all the fights we've had..."

"Then that makes things even better!" Hope exclaimed but quietly. "She'll have enough of you winning, and become determined to win it herself which will cause her to go back to normal!"

"I can see your point," Elsa then sighed. "Fine..."

And with that, she stood up from their hiding spot and slowly approached her sister who was currently admiring a painting instead of talking to it like she usually does. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand which currently held a snowball.

"Hey, Anna!"

The moment the said princess turned to face her, the twenty-one-year old immediately sent the snowball flying straight towards her, causing it to smack her in the face. When it had slid off her face, Elsa saw her shocked expression.

For a moment, she had actually thought Anna would retaliate back. But her hopes were crushed when the princess simply wiped the snow off her dress and a un-amused expression made way to her face.

"I am thankful that you'd like to play right now, Elsa. Especially considering that you have work to do." Anna spoke. "But I'm afraid that I am not in the mood right now. Please excuse me."

And she walked away just like that, leaving a surprised Elsa and Hope.

"Do you have any more ideas?" Elsa asked.

"Plenty more." Hope replied.

* * *

And so, the day went on with the two continuing their goal. It included ice slides, slippery banisters, an ice rink, and plenty more items related to ice. All of these failed to break Anna's little act although, so by the end of the day both girls were unsuccessful.

"That's it," Hope buried her face in a pile of snow. "I GIVE UP!"

"I never thought Anna would actually stay like that for this long," Elsa spoke as she sat next to the young blonde. It was clearly a surprise for both of them. "I had expected her to give up sometime later, but this..."

"Does that mean I have to get used to there being _three_ mature people in this family?" Hope asked.

"I'm afraid the answer to that is yes."

"NOOOOOO!"

At that moment, although, a certain princess came in. Instead of the same expressionless look on her face, a goofy grin was plastered on her face. The glasses that she had been wearing the entire day were gone as well and they could see her dark blue eyes once more.

"Hey, guys!" She chirped happily as she skipped towards them as if nothing had happened; surprising them once more for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "What'cha doing?"

"A-Anna! You're not..." Elsa was at a loss for words. What had happened? Why was she suddenly herself again?

"You're not mature again! YAY!" Hope cheered in a childish way as she jumped out of the snow she had buried herself in.

"Yup!" Anna smiled.

"But why? What made you suddenly decide to change?" Elsa asked. What could've made her younger sister revert back to her old self without either of them attempting to make her do so?

"Well, after a while, I realized that being mature meant no chocolate, no snowball fights, and that I had to do math!" Anna shivered at the last part. "So, I decided to stop being mature and left that to you adults."

"Wait," Hope suddenly spoke up. "You count me as an adult?"

"Well, yeah!" Anna replied. "I mean, you hardly give off an air of a child so I count you as an adult."

"Wha...no, no, no." Hope shook her head. "Okay, I may be responsible and all, but I am _not_ an adult."

"Well, I wouldn't see you as one if you started acting like a child."

"Acting like a child?" At that moment, Hope's face grew determined. "Fine then; I hereby declare from now on that I, Princess-in-training Hope, will start acting like a child from now on!"

And with that, she marched away proudly while Anna stared at her confusedly and Elsa groaned.

"Here we go again..."


	5. Chapter 5: The Argument

**Hi, everyone! I'm FINALLY back! Sorry for the long delay and all; my laptop's charger stopped working and I had to wait till my parent's came home to buy one. **

**Anyways, thanks for waiting so long and I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Fire and Ice Twins!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

The Fire and Ice Twins

Chapter 5

It had already been four days since the twins were taken in into the Royal family. The first day had been spent with Hope in bed; the other two had been spent trying to convert both Anna and Hope to their normal selves; and today was the day Hope decided to stay in with her sister, Faith.

Faith. Hope wondered how she could sleep after all this time. After all the chaos they've created, after practically screaming her name in the middle of the night. It should be a common fever, right? So why is she still asleep?

The platinum blonde twelve-year-old had so many questions, but all could only be answered when her sister would finally awaken from her deep sleep. Heh. It sorta reminded her of a story their mother used to tell them.

Sleeping Beauty, was it? Yeah. A girl cursed to sleep for eternity by an evil witch––Only awoken by a true love's kiss which happened to be from a prince. The story was sort of similar to the current situation; except Hope was definitely not going to be the prince. She had thought of herself more like one of the fairies that would protect the princess no matter what. And this time, _she'd_ be the one waking her up. Not with a kiss though. Ew.

Sighing, Hope placed her chin on her sister's bed and stared at her face, which matched her own completely. If only her sister were awake then she'd surely have something to do.

"When will you wake up, Princess...?"

"Miss Hope? May I come in?"

At that moment, Gerda's familiar voice rang through the room from outside. Her voice was slightly muffled but Hope knew she was calling for her. For a moment though, she had wondered why the head maid hasn't started calling her "Your highness" or something like that; but then she remembered that she wasn't officially a princess just yet.

Sitting up straight and tall with her shoulders back, Hope faced the door. "Yes, you may come in." she answered. And at that moment, Gerda entered the room with two trays of food.

"Her majesty and her royal highness told me to bring up your food," she explained. "They also told me to ask if you'd be joining them for dinner later."

"Ah, thank you for bringing it all the way here then," Hope smiled. "And please tell Elsa and Anna that I am grateful for their concern and will not be joining them for dinner tonight."

"I see. I shall tell them right away then." The old maid then nodded politely and left the room as quietly as she came in.

"Did you _have_ to say no? I was actually looking forward to eating with the Queen and Princess. Speaking of them––You just called them by their names! What have you been doing while I was asleep?"

At that moment, a very familiar voice spoke up suddenly and Hope immediately knew whom it belonged to. Snapping her head to face the bed, she was surprised to see her sitting up, wide awake, and with a goofy smile on her face.

"Good morning sis!" Faith greeted cheerfully, as if she wasn't sick at all. "Did ya' miss me?"

For a moment, Hope didn't say anything due to the shock. But soon after, she began to laugh light-heartedly. Her sister was finally awake!

"It's already afternoon, idiot." Hope smiled warmly at her twin. "And, yeah. I did miss you."

"Hehe, c'mere." Faith opened her arms wide for a hug.

"Don't push it." Hope spoke sternly but with a smile still on her face. "My kindness is only limited to smiles and comments."

"I know you want it, sis~"

"Shut up."

"Come on, give big sister a hug!"

"Wha––Since when did you become the older one here?! H-hey! Sit down!"

"Pleeeaaassseee, Hope?"

"No! Stay away!"

"Fine then, I'll just chase ya if I have to!"

"What? No, get awa––FAITH!"

And a few minutes later, the entire west wing was covered in ice and fire.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she stared at the two children before her. She didn't know what had happened, honestly. One minute she was enjoying her lunch with Anna the next minute all the servants were screaming about how the west wing was being burnt and at the same time frozen. She was sure she hadn't done that, so it only meant one thing...

"She started it!" Both Faith and Hope pointed at the other almost instantly. They both didn't dare look at each other, but neither did they look up at the Queen. Instead, they looked to the opposite side of where the other was whilst closing their eyes.

"Huh?" Anna was obviously confused. She could no longer tell who was who anymore. "Wait, how can both of you start it? And who is who again?"

Elsa sighed after hearing this. Sometimes, her sister could be _really_ stubborn to not even know the difference of hair color between the twins; which she should know by now is that Hope has platinum blonde hair.

"Hope is the one on the left and Faith is the one on the right," Elsa replied which was soon followed by a long, realizing 'Oh' from her sister. "And please tell us who really did it, both of you?"

"It was her who started it!" Faith exclaimed as she faced her sister. "She was the first one who began freezing the place!"

"_I _started it?" Hope clearly looked offended but kept her posture. "Please tell me who kept on forcing me to hug them, then? I clearly had a reason to do that."

"It was just a hug!"

"One that could've hurt both of us since we're the opposite element of the other!"

"So? We've hugged all the time before; why not now?!"

"Because we're not children anymore, Faith!" Hope snapped. "Why can't you just grow up and face reality? We can't do useless things like hugging, or playing, or anything childish. We'd only kill each other if we do!"

"..." Faith chose to stay silent; but the look in her eyes clearly showed that she was hurt.

"I only want to protect you, Faith." Hope lowered her voice. "I don't want to hurt you the same way I hurt mom."

With her eyes shadowed by her bangs, Hope spoke quietly. "Please excuse me." And with that, she left.

Silence filled the room immediately after she left and the Royal sisters could already feel the awkwardness between them and the recently awoken twelve-year-old.

"Welll..." Anna spoke slowly. "That sorta escalated quickly..."

Elsa inwardly groaned at her younger sibling's comment. She never knew when to keep quiet or not, did she? Well, it wouldn't be Anna if she didn't.

"Faith, are you alright?" she asked; using the moment after her sister spoke to talk to the girl.

"A little..." Faith replied with a sigh. "Stupid Hope...she's always saying stuff like that."

"So this isn't the first time you've fought like this?"

"No." she replied sadly. "After we ran away from Steiner, she began acting all...protective and stuff. She kept on saying things like how we shouldn't touch each other or make sure to keep a distance in order we don't hurt one another. There was an occasion when she allowed me to touch her; but that was only because we were being chased by a gang of wolves..."

"A gang of wolves?" Elsa repeated, amused. She did not expect anyone to survive an attack like that, children no less. Well, unless they have powers then that's another story.

"Oh! I got chased by wolves too." Anna spoke up with an enthusiastic smile. _Finally _someone she could relate to. "It was when we were going to Elsa's ice castle. It was so...exciting! Well, besides the part I nearly hit Kristoff with a lute _and_ nearly set him on fire. But I didn't!"

"You were chased by wolves?" Elsa asked, shocked. Since when did...? "And _survived_?"

"Yeah. I never told you?"

"No, you didn't. Why?"

"It's cause I thought Sven told you."

"_Sven?_ You mean Kristoff's reindeer?"

"Yeah! I thought he told you when we left him with you before."

"Anna, I don't speak reindeer unlike you and your boyfriend."

"Aww. That's too bad. He said so many nice things about you too!"

"You have a reindeer?!" Faith finally spoke up; catching drift of the conversation. Despite the fact that she was still bothered by Hope's words, she chose to join in the conversation.

"Yup! Well,we don't have a reindeer. But my boyfriend, Kristoff, does! I can show him to ya, if you want!" Anna offered with a grin.

"Anna. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"But––"

"It's okay." Faith smiled reassuringly at Elsa. "I'm used to it already. So I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked; she was as concerned as her sister is.

"Yeah! Hope doesn't like to admit it but she's probably feeling sorry right now."

"If you say so..."

And with that, the two children (in Elsa's eyes) walked in the direction of the stables. Once they left, a sigh escaped the Queen's lips and she faced the direction where Hope had previously went to.

_Please...please don't end up like me._

* * *

**Okay! So, um, this chapter was actually going to be WAAAY longer than this but I decided it was _too_ long and cut it short instead.**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Love Will Thaw

**Hello, everyone! So, this is the cut out half of the previous chapter that I mentioned was too long so I decided to make it the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters except for my OCs**

* * *

The Fire And Ice Twins

Chapter 6

In the courtyard, a certain ice mage walked quickly to her room, which was on the other side of the castle (they had transferred rooms due to the little fire and freeze earlier).

Her face held no emotion as she walked; but the ice forming on the walls and floor showed the she was upset.

_I seriously don't understand why she can't see that I'm doing this for her._ Hope thought as she continued to saunter over to her room. _I just want to protect her, yet she keeps negating that with her childishness! Why can't she stop acting like a kid and be more her age?_

And during these thoughts, she did not notice a certain stranger walking the opposite direction as she was. Thanks to this, her face collided with something hard and stumbled backwards slightly.

"Ow..." She rubbed her now red nose; not noticing the stranger looking down at her curiously.

"Woah. Are you okay?" The voice belonged to a man older than her. Looking up, Hope was greeted by chocolate brown orbs.

"Uh, yeah." She replied; staring at the man. _He's huge! _She thought with amazement.

"Wait," the man suddenly spoke. "Are you one of the girls Anna found?"

"You know Anna?" Hope asked; surprised. Out of all the people to know the princess, it was this guy? Not that she had a problem, of course.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm her boyfriend, Kristoff Bjorgmann."

"Boyfriend?!"

"Surprising, isn't it?" he laughed. "Most people wouldn't expect a simple ice harvester like me to be dating the princess. Heck, even I didn't expect it at first."

"No, no, no." Hope shook her head. "It's not the fact that _you're_ dating Anna. It's the fact that _she's_ dating _you_! I don't want this to be taken the mean way but with the way she is now...it's just so hard to believe she's dating someone like you!"

"Her sister said something like that, too. Although I do remember she was really reluctant about accepting it due to the whole Hans incident..." Kristoff smiled. "It was such a surprise to her. And it must be to you; seeing how there's ice on the walls and floor."

"Huh?" Looking at the ground, Hope was surprised to see that during her small emotional outburst, she had unknowingly set her powers loose and caused ice to form around the area she was in.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Hope sheepishly smiled and _tried_ to thaw the ice. Hint: Tried. Sadly for her, she still knew nothing about how to thaw her own ice and only caused it to grow. "Um..."

"It's okay," Kristoff smiled once again. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"But don't you have stuff to do? You know, being an ice harvester and all."

"I just came back from harvesting. I won't be leaving again in about two to three weeks."

He then offered his hand.

"Shall we?"

Gazing at his large, gloved hand; Hope bit her lip and took it hesitantly. Looking back up at him, she smiled slightly.

"We shall."

* * *

"Kristoff! Kristoff, where are you?!"

Anna and Faith both roamed the stables, looking for a certain ice harvester. They had been there for about fifteen minutes but still found no sign of the Princess' boyfriend.

"Huh. He should be back by now." Anna spoke as she looked around. "Where is he though?"

"Ah!" Faith suddenly gasped. "Is that...is that the reindeer?"

She then pointed at Sven who happily munched on the carrots his buddy had left him before he went somewhere. He didn't really care where the harvester went, but he did remember him saying something about going to greet the Princess and Queen.

"Yup! Come on!" Anna then took Faith's wrist and dragged her towards the said reindeer, which was completely oblivious to the two girls' presence.

* * *

"...So you ended up storming out of there, just like that?" Kristoff asked, staring at the young girl next to him.

The two of them were both by the gardens, sitting by a bench. Hope had told him everything about what happened to her and her sister; from the moment they found out about their powers and to the moment of their argument.

"Just like that," Hope sighed. "I seriously don't understand why she can't understand. I mean, I'm just doing this to protect her! I was the cause of my mom's death, I just don't want to be the cause of hers."

"Well, I'm not sure if this will help you but I have a story to tell. It's a true story by the way." Kristoff said with a small smile.

"What kind of story is it?" Hope asked curiously.

"It's about a girl that's just like you." He replied. "Like you, she had the ability to control the ice and snow. It was a wonderful gift; and she and her younger sister loved it a lot. One night, while she and her younger sister were playing with her powers, she slipped and hit her sister in the head! Her sister nearly died that night, and because of that, she locked herself up in her room until she learned how to control her powers. She thought what she was doing was protecting her sister, but it only made her sister sad."

Hope continued to stare at him. As she listened, she swore she felt like she knew this story.

"After thirteen years of separation and three years of their parents' deaths, when the girl became Queen of her kingdom, her sister finally put up the guts to ask her why she locked herself in her room everyday for thirteen years. This caused an argument, and the girl ended up running away; leaving a frozen kingdom in her wake. After climbing the coldest and tallest mountain, she built her own castle of isolation and stayed there."

"Haha. 'Ice'olation." Hope joked while Kristoff chuckled.

"Nice one. Better keep that in mind." He grinned. "Anyways; even if the girl wanted to be alone, her younger sister wouldn't allow that. Thirteen years of separation did a lot to the girls, and her sister's desperation for their relationship to be the way it was before was her motivation to climb a mountain with a summer loving snowman and lonely mountain man with his best friend, a reindeer."

Kristoff seemed to laugh slightly at the last part while Hope remained confused.

"So, when her sister tried to convince her to end the eternal winter, she ended up accidentally hurting her due to fear. She struck her in the heart with ice. It was painful for the girl, and so she threw her sister out with a large snowman named Marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?"

"That's what the small snowman, Olaf, called him." Kristoff explained. "Suddenly though, the girl was captured by her sister's fiancee, a prince, and thrown into a cell. She was scared. She was finally seen as she thought she was––A monster. But, luckily, she was able to break the chains around her wrist and broke free with her magic. Little did she know, the Prince was out to kill her since he wanted to take the throne."

"Well that's...mean." Hope said. For the first time in forever **(Haha, see what I did there?), **she didn't have any other word to say. She was too lost in imagining the story.

"It is, isn't it?" Kristoff agreed. "So, when he told her that her sister was dead after striking her heart with ice, she was devastated. She fell to the ground and finally cried after three years of not doing so. The Evil Prince saw this as a chance to kill her and when he was about to do so, he was stopped by her sister."

"Huh? But I thought she was dead?"

"That's what everyone else thought, too. But, her sister was saved by Olaf and was able to get in the way before he could kill the girl. Because of her curse, she froze in place right before the sword could hit her and it broke into pieces. The girl was not dead, but her sister was. As she grieved for her sister, something magical happened. The ice around her sister was melting! The girl came back to life in a flash and both realized that what her sister had done was an act of true love. In those moments, the girl finally realized that love was the answer to everything, and it was the key thawing the kingdom. Since then, they opened the gates and the sisters lived happily. The end."

Kristoff ended with a small 'huff'. "So, did you learn anything?"

"That love can solve everything...?" Hope answered unsurely.

"Yes, and?"

"Uh..." Hope thought about it. What else was there to learn? And so, she replayed the entire story in her mind until soon, the answer appeared right in front of her. With her eyes wide, Hope suddenly stood up.

"I got it..." She muttered. "I finally know what I'm doing wrong!"

"And that is?" Kristoff asked with a smile.

"Everything! Everything I'm doing is wrong!" She exclaimed. "God...how can I be so stupid? She kept on showing me the answer thousands of times yet I––Wait. I have to make it up to her. After saying all that...she must feel really hurt right now. Oh...Kristoff, what do I do?"

"That's up to you," the ice harvester replied. "What do you think your sister would want the most from you right now?"

"What would she want the most from me? Um..." Hope's eyes suddenly lightened up. "I got it! I know what to do to make it up to her!"

Turning to face Kristoff, Hope smiled gratefully. "Thank you soo much, Kristoff! Man, I must be acting way out of character by now..."

"It's okay." He nodded. "Now, don't you have someone to go to right now?"

"Right, right." Hope remembered. "Well, see you later!"

And with that, she ran off; leaving a smiling Kristoff.

"Ha. Anna might reward me for doing this later..."

* * *

Back at the stables, Faith and Anna were found playing with Sven.

"Catch, boy!" Faith then threw a small rubber ball at a certain direction and Sven immediately followed after it. He caught the ball instantly and ran back at her with full speed.

"Wait, Sven. Slow do––Aaah!" The black haired girl was immediately tackled to the ground by the reindeer and was greeted with a sloppy lick. "Hahaha! Good boy!"

"Sven really likes you!" Anna grinned. "He says you're an even better at playing catch than Kristoff!"

"Really?" Faith scratched the side of her cheek as she blushed slightly due to embarrassment. "I'm actually surprised I haven't burned anything yet! I bet Hope would be really surprised and probably say something like 'Who are you and what have you done to my sister?'" Faith then caught herself. "That is, if she counts me as her sister..."

"Don't think like that!" Anna exclaimed with a frown. "I'm sure you're sister loves you very much. She said it was to protect you, right?"

"Yeah..." Faith agreed albeit sadly. "But sometimes, I wonder if it's really for me."

"Faith..."

"FAITH!"

Suddenly, a very familiar voice rang through the air. Faith didn't know where it came from; but before she knew it, blur of white flashed before her eyes and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hope...?" She muttered, finally realizing _who_ that blur was.

"Faith...I'm so, so, sorry..." Hope muttered as she buried face into her sister's hair. "I didn't realize what I've been doing was wrong and that I've only been making you feel sad...I'm sorry..."

"Hope...I..."

Realizing this was what she calls 'Sister Bonding Time', Anna silently squealed in delight before leaving the area along with Sven (Who was confused as to why there was another Faith).

"I didn't know, Faith." Hope continued. "I didn't know that you were in so much pain, that what I was doing was only hurting you. I was so selfless that I only thought of myself. I was only doing this to protect you, Faith. I...I thought that it would prove that I was worthy enough to stand by you even after what I've done to mom...That you'd accept me even after all the crimes I've done...I'm sorry, Faith...I'm sorry..."

It took a few moments for Faith to realize what was happening. But in those few moments, her sister's words sunk deep into her and tears began to brim at the edges of her eyes. Hugging her sister back, she spoke with a raspy voice.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister...?" she heard Hope laugh slightly at this, causing her to smile. "Of course I'd accept you...you're...you're my twin after all. And...and twins stick together always, right?"

Hearing her words, Hope bit her lip as tears began to fall from eyes. Nodding slowly, she spoke.

"Yeah...always together..." Hope began.

"...Forever and ever." Faith finished.

Grinning at each other, the two ended up laughing at their faces and stayed smiling like that the entire time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain Queen's room, said monarch watched the two with a smile on her face. As she stared at them, her younger sister entered the room with a grin as she skipped over to her sister's side.

"I'm impressed, Anna," Elsa spoke as the said girl stopped next to her. "Whatever you told Hope did the trick."

"Oh, I didn't do anything," Anna said with a smile. "Kristoff told me he talked to her earlier on the way over here."

"Kristoff?" Elsa seemed amused at the thought of the ice harvester giving advice to a twelve year old. "And what did he tell her?"

"Beats me," Anna shrugged. "He did mention something about telling her a story. It was something about a girl like her, I think? But whatever it is, it worked on her."

"A girl like her..." Elsa smiled as she recalled a memory with the ice harvester. She had spilled her entire life story to him that day, and she still can't forget it. "There's only one person in this world I know like that..."

"Huh? What did you say, Elsa?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa shook her head and turned to walk back to her desk.

"It's nothing." she glanced at the twins now laughing with big smiles on her face. "Nothing at all."


	7. Chapter 7: Chained Together

**Yo! This is chapter seven of The Fire and Ice Twins and I really hope that you enjoy it. I don't really have that much to say for now so you can just get on with the chapter. Oh, and before I forget; the characters here might be a little too OOC because I wasn't in my right mind when I made this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

The Fire And Ice Twins

Chapter 7

It was another rainy night in a town named Risør. Most people wouldn't expect anyone to be walking the streets, especially with the weather outside. But much to an innkeeper's surprise, a stranger all soaked and wet entered the moment a lightning bolt struck from the heavens.

The inn went silent as the man closed the door behind him and made his way over to the counter. The eyes of tourists and natives pierced his back but the man showed not a single sliver of emotion.

Dropping his bag on the counter, the man spoke in a deep yet soothing voice. "Room for one." he said as he removed his hood. The innkeeper, a woman only in her thirties, immediately swooned the moment she saw his face and gave him the best room in her inn. The man thanked her with a charming smile and every lady that saw him fainted as well.

Once he got to his room, he dropped his things on the bed and opened his bag. Reaching out from deep under, he took out a picture and gazed at it with sinister eyes, completely opposite from the kind one he gave earlier. In this picture, two girls smiled happily; one had platinum blonde hair and the other midnight black.

"Daddy will find you..." He brought out a dagger from his bag. The blade was the color red for some reason and despite its dark color; you could still see it glint in the light. "And he'll punish you for running away..."

* * *

Inside the castle, two certain twins sat lazily by the warm fireplace in the library. Holding a book, Hope indulged into the story while her sister simply laid her head against her lap, staring boringly into the fire before them.

Both girl had nothing to do due to the rain; and couldn't take any lessons because their instructors couldn't get to them because of the rain, again. Elsa was also busy signing papers and writing letters; and Anna was doing who knows what.

"...One thousand and seven hundred ninety-seven...one thousand and seven hundred ninety-eight..." Faith counted with a bored voice as she continued to stare into space.

"Since when did you begin counting?" Hope spoke up although not removing her gaze from the page she was on.

"One thousand and eight hundred seconds ago." Faith replied; turning to face Hope who still did not look away from her book.

"You mean half an hour ago?" Hope translated.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Cause unlike someone I know, I actually study."

"Hey!" Faith rolled away from her sister's lap and sat up straight. A cute pout made way to her face as she glared slightly at her sister. "I study!"

Taking only a moment to look at her sister's adorable face, Hope looked back at her book and spoke once again.

"Tell me one time when you actually studied something you're really interested in."

Faith motioned to open her mouth; but before she could say anything, Hope immediately cut her off.

"No, magic doesn't count."

Faith closed her mouth for a moment before opening it once more, only to be cut off by Hope once again.

"Neither do sports."

Hearing this, Faith groaned. Her sister just knew too much about her; well, what are twins for?

"Come on, Hope," she moved over to her sister's side and grabbed the book from her hands before throwing it over to the other side of the room. "You need to stop doing boring things like this and...I don't know, have fun!"

"I do have fun," Hope walked over to the other side of the room and picked up her book. "I have fun reading books."

"Are you serious?" Faith stared at her with a 'You've got to be kidding me' look.

"Oh, no. I'm just trying to humor you," Hope rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm serious. I don't have time to do anything..._childish_. I have to prepare myself for the roles of a princess."

"Have you seen Anna? She's as free as a bird!" Faith exclaimed.

"Not always," A familiar voice from the doorway spoke. "Sometimes I do Elsa's work when she's too busy. She gives me the really easy ones for some reason, though..."

"Anna!" Faith's eyes lightened up; most likely due to the fact that she finally someone _fun_ to be with. "Thank God you're here––Hope doesn't want to do anything fun!"

"And since when did you ask?" Hope retorted back from a corner while she read her book.

"See?" Faith spoke as if she hadn't heard her sister's statement (or simply chose to ignore it).

"Just leave her alone," Anna waved it off like it was nothing. "She's like Elsa. Just wait until she finishes the book and bribe her with chocolate."

"If you're going to bribe me with chocolate," Hope spoke up. "Make sure it's vanilla flavored. Vanilla truffles, to be exact. Oh, and make it cold."

"Just like Elsa." Anna stated. "Anyways; the thought of truffles got stuck in my mind and so now I'm gonna get some!" And with that, she left.

"Hope!" Faith frowned and marched over to her sister. "If you're not going to have fun, then I'll...I'll force you to!"

"Not a problem for me," Hope spoke. Suddenly, at that moment, multiple walls of ice surrounded the platinum blonde and one even smacked Faith in the face, causing her to stumble backwards and glare at the poor wall with a slightly red face. "That is, if you can get to me." Her words made its way through the thick number of walls and soon reached her twin who felt more determined than ever.

"Oh, it is _so_ on."

A few minutes later, the library was covered in ice and flames.

/

"And you ruined the library, because Hope didn't want to play and Faith was being irrational?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she gazed at the twins after another magical incident, just like the one a day ago. She didn't know how they do it, honestly. How could something so simple lead to something so big that it could ruin an entire wing and one of the largest rooms? They were like two Anna's except with powers that could potentially destroy the entire kingdom!

"And for a very good reason," Faith was obviously referring to the 'irrational' part. "Hope didn't want to play."

"Maybe it's because someone doesn't know the meaning of 'patience'." Hope rolled her eyes. "And thanks to that, we're both in handcuffs."

And they were both indeed handcuffed. Elsa had stated that it was to punish them for nearly burning and freezing the most knowledgeable books. Faith swore she heard her mutter that it was also to prevent them from sending the entire kingdom into ruin.

"Hey, at least the books weren't harmed." Faith shrugged.

"I agree!" Anna piped up. She wasn't ready to wait a whole week to play with someone like her, so she had to take this chance to bail the twins out somehow. "The books weren't harmed so I don't see why we should handcuff them."

"And that is exactly why they _should_ be...restrained." Elsa spoke. Using the word handcuffed made it sound as if she was prisoning them; and it simply made her feel guilty if she were to imprison such young children with abilities like her. "I will only free them from their restraints once they've learned to not use their abilities once fighting over such petty things."

"Petty is such a big word," Faith spoke as if she was about to say something intelligible; until a blank look replaced it. "What does petty mean?"

"It means small or minor, Faith." Hope sighed at her sister's cluelessness. She was right, her sister really needs to study more. "And going back to the whole handcuffs thing, I really don't have a problem with it. I just have one simple question," She raised her right hand; causing Faith's left to go up as well. "Why are we chained together?"

"Simple," Elsa walked over to her desk and sat with a proper posture. She gently picked up her quill and resumed her papers. "It's to improve your teamwork."

"Teamwork? Nah," Faith waved a hand. "We're twins! We practically know––"

"––What the other is going to say." Hope ended with a sigh. She normally didn't enjoy doing this. She and her sister were the opposite of the other, so it always felt weird when they would think and say the same thing.

"That was so cool!" Anna spoke up once more. "Elsa, why don't we try doing that?"

"No thank you, Anna," Elsa immediately declined. The thought of finishing sentences with Anna was like becoming Anna herself. She knew how differently the other thought so it would be most unlikely for them to say the same thing either way. "I'd feel more comfortable with my own words and you with yours."

"Aw, you're no fun. I'll just go and make Kristoff finish sentences with me instead." And so, she left the room.

_Poor Kristoff_. Hope pitied the ice harvester; until the Queen's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I hope that by the end of the week you two will finally have learned your lesson. I will send Kai to check on you every once in a while and he will report all of your actions to me. Is that clear?" Elsa spoke strictly. For a moment, she felt like a mother punishing her children. _What? No. I'm only a sister to them, nothing more. _Elsa mentally shook her head. _Besides, I've already got Olaf._

"Yes, ma'am.../!" Hope spoke dully whilst Faith chirped happily.

With that, they both left the room and once the door closed behind them, the two went separate ways.

_BAM!_

Until the chains prevented that, of course.

"Hey, I wanna go this way!" Faith exclaimed.

"Well too bad, I want to go this way." Hope glared.

"I need to go the kitchen!"

"I need to go my studies."

"Kitchen!"

"Studies."

"Kitchen!"

"Studies."

This was going to be a _looong_ week...


	8. Chapter 8: The Ball (Part 1)

**Hey guys! I'm SOOO sorry for updating super late. I ended up having writer's block and eventually forgot about this chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write so it resulted in this short chapter. Once again, I am SINCERELY SORRY for updating late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, only my OCs.**

* * *

The Fire And Ice Twins

Chapter 8

_Just eighteen more hours and this will be over. Just eighteen more hours and I will finally be free to do whatever I want. _A sigh escaped pale pink lips and caused a small puff of smoke to come out. _My only problem is how we're going to convince Elsa._

It was finally the last day of the twins' temporary punishment. Those who knew of this punishment would think that the girls would be extremely relieved; but actually, the twins could never be more worried. Well, at least Hope would.

It was around six in the morning when she woke up. Well, when she opened her eyes at least. She couldn't sleep the entire night, no less the past six days. Thanks to the chains that were unfortunately stuck and connected on both of them, they had no choice but to sleep in the same bed. And let's just say that Faith likes to move in her sleep. A _lot_.

With a sigh, she looked back to the events of the six days they've been together...

* * *

**Day 1**

"...Stone, parchment, scissors!"

From one side, a pale hand made the 'V' sign. From the other side, another hand formed into a fist.

"Damn it!" Faith cursed loudly as she jumped up and down in frustration, causing Hope's right arm to go along with her movement. "How did you know I was going to choose scissors?"

"I didn't know. You're just really easy to read." Hope smirked and pulled her arm down, causing Faith to stop jumping. "Anyways, a deal is a deal; you're coming with me to the library. What's left of it, at least..."

"But I wanna go and grab some food!" Faith whined.

"Well we could if you had only agreed to get a small snack and then head to the library about..."

"One thousand eight hundred seconds ago."

"Thirty minutes ago, you mean."

"Whatever," Faith rolled her eyes. Wasn't it better to be more specific? "Anyways; it's not my fault that I want to stay in the kitchen and, I don't know, eat all the chocolate? But nooo, you have to go and be selfish and do what _you_ want."

"Says the more selfish one among us." Hope retorted back with an eye roll.

"Hey! I'm not selfish!"

"U-huh. And what did you say earlier? Eat ALL the chocolate?"

"They could always restock it right?"

"And this shows to prove how much lack of knowledge you have. Do you even know how much trouble they go through just to get all of that made? How much it costs to get the ingredients?"

"Uh...um...I––Oh, alright! I give up! Let's just go to your stupid studies and be done with it!"

And with that, she began marching her way angrily towards the library (or what's left of it) while a smug Hope followed after her.

* * *

**Day 2**

"Hope?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stop studying?"

"..."

"Come on let's go and play!"

"(What in the world is she doing?)"

"We never go out anymore. It's super boring. I just want to leeaaave!"

"(What the hell...)"

"We used to play a lot. But now we don't. And now you're just reading boooks!"

"(Why is she singing?!)"

"Do you wanna stop studying?"

"(No way, sister.)"

"It isn't always studying..."

"Go away, Faith."

"Okay, bye..."

* * *

**Day 3**

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap*_

"Do you wanna stop studying?"

"(Again?!)"

"Or either go and eat some food?"

"(I thought we talked about this already on day one?)"

"I think some playing is over due. I've started talking to the characters in the books!"

"(Characters? In the books?)"

"Hang in there, kitty!"

"(What in the world is she reading?!)"

"It gets a lot boring. In this cold burnt room."

"(Now, whose fault is that, I wonder?)"

"Just reading all the books!"

...

"(...Isn't there supposed to be some sound here?)"

* * *

**Day 4**

"Hope?"

"(Not again...)"

"Please, I know you're listening."

"(And I've been trying not to.)"

"It's already been four days..."

"(And three days since you began singing.)

"They say stop asking, and I'm trying to. But I just really want to go out and play..."

"(Maybe you should listen to their advise for once.)"

"But we're chained together..."

"(You think I don't know that?)"

"Just you and me..."

"(What, you think there's some other person in this kingdom chained to someone else?)"

"And you don't want to go and play..."

"(When. Will. She. Ever. Stop?)"

"Do you wanna stop studying...?"

"ARGH! Fine! I'll stop studying already! Just, please stop singing that song!"

"Yay!"

And they played the entire day after that.

* * *

...And that's what they did for the first four days. The rest were practically the same as the first so Hope didn't want to get into further details.

Groaning, she struggled to push her sister's body off her. She seriously didn't know how they ended up in that position. One moment they were as far as they could get from each other, the next they were practically on top one another. Faith was, at least.

"Damn it, Faith..." With a loud, 'argh' Hope successfully pushed her sister off her. "You seriously need to lay off the meat."

With a heavy sigh, she got out of bed.

_BAM!_

Until the chains prevented that for the hundredth time that week.

"Whothewhatthewhere?" Faith spoke quickly, waking up due to the contact. Her eyes dilating for a moment before contrasting back to its normal size. Looking around the dark room, she finally spots Hope on the bed, knocked out due to the strong impact.

"Huh. I guess that's what you call reverse psychology." She stared at her sister blankly for a moment, wondering if she should wake her up or not. She was about to, knowing that she'd be stuck in that room forever if she didn't get her sister up and following her around (Haha, the wonders of puppy dog eyes...); until an idea crossed her mind.

Smiling somewhat evilly, she scanned the room for something. When she spotted an inked quill, she tried to reach it while avoiding having to wake her sister up. This proved to be difficult of course, seeing how the quill was practically all they way on the other side of the room, which was rather far from where they were. But, she insisted anyway.

So, the past thirty minutes were spent with Faith struggling to reach the quill. She had tried various ways: One of the ways she did was use her foot as a hook on the bed and reach for the table (She had nearly gotten it but it moved forward). Another way was making Hope get it (She decided not to in the end). And the last was melting the chain.

"I'll just put that thing back together when I'm done," she smiled evilly and held the quill in her hand. "But for now..."

* * *

When Hope finally awoke, she did not expect to see Faith wide awake and struggling not to laugh. Her sister's face was red due to all the laughter she was keeping in and tears were already at the edges of her eyes.

"What's so funny?" she asked, confused. She didn't see what could possibly be funny after she had just awoke and did nothing humorous. Faith chose to say nothing but instead continue to hold in her laughter.

"Hope? Faith? Are you guys awake?" At that moment, Anna stepped in the room. When she spotted Hope, she began laughing almost immediately. Faith, unable to stifle her laughter no more, began laughing as well and the two girls were now rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" Hope demanded, irritated that she was the only one who didn't know what the two were laughing.

"You're...you're face...hahaha!" Anna was able to speak in between laughs.

"My face?" And at that moment, the platinum blonde rushed towards the mirror (dragging Faith along, of course). When she looked at herself, she was surprised to see drawings on her face. "Faith...!"

"I'm sorry...hahaha...but I just couldn't resist...!" Faith laughed.

"U-huh," Hope scowled before grabbing the closest towel and wiping off the ink. "You're lucky that it was washable ink. If you had put the permanent one on me you'd seriously be an ice cube by now."

"I love you too, sis." Faith grinned while Hope rolled her eyes in response.

"Anyways, what did you come here for, Anna?" Hope asked the eighteen year old who had ceased her laughter a little while after.

"Huh? Oh right," Anna lightly smacked her head. "Elsa sent me here to remind you that we're having a ball today. She told me to tell you to get changed."

"A ball?" Hope paled. "_Today?_"

"Yup!" Anna opened the door and stepped outside, grinning. "Well, see you guys later!"

_SLAM!_

"Can you believe it, Hope?" Faith jumped up and down, extremely excited. "We're going to a ball!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Hope raised a hand, shaking her head. "Are we even allowed to attend a ball? I mean, we're not even official princesses yet, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So we're technically still commoners who have no right to go to a ball for royalty, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So that means we can't go to the ball!"

"Yeah, so––wait a sec," Faith frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Hope, you're not planning on attending, are you?"

"Yup." The twelve year old then began to build walls of ice around her; making sure to leave a hole for the chains between them. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to just stay in here and _not_ go to the ball."

"HOPE!"

This was going to take a _lot _of convincing...

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 8 of The Fire and Ice Twins!**

**I apologize if I suck at making lyrics cause I seriously do. I don't even know what I was thinking then!**

**Anyways, pls review!**


End file.
